Calculating Magic Damage
Category: Guides Actual Damage Actual Damage is calculated by multiplying the following factors in order and flooring after each step. 1) D 2) Multiple-Target Damage Reduction 3) resist 4) Staff Bonus 5) Day | Weather Bonus 6) Magic Burst Bonus 6a) Magic Burst Bonus Gear #1 6b) Magic Burst Bonus Gear #2 7) MAB / MDB 8) Target Magic Damage Adjustment There is reason to believe that the magic burst portion is calculated prior to MAB. Further testing would be necessary to confirm the order of the other parts with respect to magic bursts. Explanation of Factors Calculation of D Each magic tier has an inherent mutliplier value M. Each magic spell has a base value V. Let dINT be (Caster's INT - Target's INT). For dINT < 0: D = V + dINT (when dINT is a penalty, the tier mult. is always 1) For dINT > 0, but less than some inflection point: D = V + (dINT * M) For dINT > 0, but after some inflection point: D = V + (const + (dINT-const) * M / 2)) (above some critical value, adding INT becomes half as effective) For dINT > 0, but after some cap: D = cap M = 1.0 for all I/II single-target nukes M = 1.0 for all -ga spells up to Blizzaga II M = 1.5 for all III single-target nukes M = 1.5 for all -ga spells Thundaga II and beyond M = 2.0 for all IV and AM I/II spells. V values by spell: Multiple-Target Damage Reduction single-target spells = 1.0 -ga spells with one target = 1.0 -ga spells with 2 through 9 targets = 0.9 - 0.05T where T is the number of targets -ga spells with 10 or more targets = 0.4 Resist resist = 1, 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, or 1/16 Staff Bonus HQ Staff matching element = 1.15 NQ Staff matching element = 1.1 No staff = 1.0 NQ Staff ascendant element = 0.9 HQ Staff ascendant element = 0.85 Day of the Week | Weather Bonus Day | Weather Bonus is calculated as: 1.0 +0.1 for the correct day +0.05 for Sorcerer's Tonban +0.1 for single weather +0.25 for double weather This term is capped at 1.35, even in the presence of day, double weather, and Sorcerer's Tonban. Magic Burst Bonus MB bonus is 1.0 for no MB and 1.3 for a 2-WS renkei, gaining 5% per extra WS in the renkei series (i.e. 1.35, 1.4 etc) Sorcerer's Gloves multiply the magic burst bonus by 1.05. Static Earring multiplies the magic burst bonus by 1.05. ex. floor(floor(floor(floor(... * MB) * Sorc.Gloves) * St.Earring) * ...) -> floor(floor(floor(floor(... * 1.3) * 1.05) * 1.05) * ...) Magic Attack Bonus / Magic Defense Bonus MAB is divided by MDB. MAB is as we know it (i.e. MAB I = 1.2, MAB II = 1.24 etc). Items with the description "Magic Atk. Bonus"+X means to add X/100 to the current MAB. For example, Moldavite Earring which states "Magic Atk. Bonus"+5 means to add 0.05. Correct element potency merits are +2 MAB per merit. MDB is 1.0 if not present and depends on the target of the magic. After calculating the ratio of MAB to MDB, this term is truncated to two decimal places. Target Magic Damage Adjustment Target Magic Damage Adjustment is as it seems. Certain targets are designed to take more or less % damage. Values for this portion of the equation appear to use the 256 number system. The base value is 1 (256/256) and is adjusted according to the fractional values in the charts below. The values are added together in the presence of more than one adjustment. ex. Ahriman have a TMDA value of (1 - 64/256) = 192/256 ex. An Evil Weapon with Shell has a TMDA value of (1 - 32/256 - 24/256) = 200/256 Note: For player targets, this value is capped at 128/256 (-50%). Sources http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=297899#297899 http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=3;mid=1137029463237848499;num=50;page=1 http://ff11.s101.xrea.com/index.php?%B4%F0%C1%C3%C3%CE%BC%B1#content_1_7